


Irrational, Unreasonable; One More Time

by LongGiraffeLady



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongGiraffeLady/pseuds/LongGiraffeLady
Summary: The last time Jaebum was here, he'd left with nothing but the code to a vault that held three million dollars.He wonders if he can do better this time.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Irrational, Unreasonable; One More Time

What Jaebum hadn’t realised is that alcohol burns more when your nose is broken. It frightens him that he hardly minds. 

Then there’s a warm body beside him, close enough that Jaebum can smell his cologne - rich, warm - and see the way his muscles in his neck shift when he looks at Jaebum. “How’s the nose?” he asks. “Did you like the flowers I sent?”

Jaebum had discovered he was allergic to daisies when he was five years old and his ball had rolled into his mom’s flower garden. “They were beautiful,” he says. He likes the way Jinyoung smiles like he’s in on the secret; he’s not, and he won’t ever be, but Jaebum likes it all the same. “I was touched.”

“Did you read the card?”

Jaebum had. And then he’d thrown it away, because otherwise he probably would have kept it in his wallet. “Did you come all the way here to ask me about the card?”

“I also asked you about the flowers,” Jinyoung says.

The bartender’s looking their way now, so Jaebum waves him over for another drink, orders one for Jinyoung too so he can see the way it makes him smile. “Isn’t there something else you want to ask me?” he says once their drinks have been poured and they’re alone again.

“Why don’t you just tell me what you want to hear?” Jinyoung suggests, coy in the extreme. 

“You’re smart enough to figure it out,” he replies. More than. 

Jinyoung’s eyes glimmer. “Maybe you’re overestimating me.” 

Jaebum doesn’t see how he ever could. “I don’t see how I ever could.”

“Maybe I overestimated you, then,” Jinyoung says, but he’s looking at Jaebum like he’s something to sink his teeth into. “Maybe this is too much for you to handle.”

“I didn’t have any problems the last time,” Jaebum reminds him. “Or the time before that. Or the time before that.”

“The flowers I had to send say otherwise.” 

If only it were so simple. “The things a man has to do to get flowers these days,” Jaebum laments instead, and somehow that’s the thing that makes Jinyoung laugh.

It’s been three years in the making. The first time they’d met, Jinyoung hadn’t even looked at him.

He lets himself bask in it for long enough that Jinyoung gets impatient. “I heard you fell out a window.”

“Must have been a pretty low window,” Jaebum says wryly. Jinyoung laughs again; it’s enough to make a man do something crazy, Jaebum thinks. 

“I never said I believed it.”

“Because you think too highly of me?” Jaebum suggests, knowing he’ll be rebuffed and looking forward to it. 

Jinyoung leans in, and Jaebum mirrors him before he can even think not to. “I can’t give flowers to someone stupid enough to fall out of a window,” he murmurs. 

Jaebum pulls back a second too late, long enough that he notices. “What’s your question, Jaebum?” He’s not smiling anymore, and Jaebum just has the presence of mind to wonder if it was real to begin with.

“Nothing,” he says, and it comes out in a whisper, barely audible over the noise around them. There are always so many people; Jaebum knows better than to be alone with him, but in the end it doesn’t matter. Not when Jinyoung looks at him the way he is now.

“What do you want me to do?” Jinyoung repeats patiently. 

Enough to make a man do something crazy, Jaebum thinks again. “Tell me what’s in your pocket,” he says, and watches himself be watched.

When Jinyoung pulls a slip of paper out of his pocket, Jaebum wonders what he must see on his face to have given in so easily. 

But when he reaches for it, Jinyoung draws back and Jaebum loves it as much as he hates it. “You didn’t answer my question.”

It knocks Jaebum off balance - truly off balance - for the first time that night. There are rules to this game, and Jaebum has made an effort to let Jinyoung see how he can follow each one. “What are you talking about?”

Jinyoung stands up, close enough that he’s all Jaebum can see. “I asked you if you remember what the card said.”

He’d memorized it the moment he’d read it. “Yes,” he says. His voice is weak; he _feels_ weak. 

It’s enough to satisfy Jinyoung. Of course, Jaebum thinks dazedly, this is how he would want it to be.

“That’s all I wanted to know,” Jinyoung says. He’s laughing to himself, like he knows something Jaebum doesn’t. “It was nice seeing you, Jaebum.” And then he’s gone.

When Jaebum turns around, he knows that there will be a paper on the counter, as is their routine - after all, the rules apply to Jinyoung too. 

But this time, there is no code. There’s just an address, only a few blocks away from Jaebum’s own house in the neighbourhood he grew up in. 

It’s everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not too sure about the broken noses and alcohol thing. By all means, don't let it stop you from drinking.


End file.
